1. Field of the Invention
The example embodiments relate to a system, apparatus, and/or method of providing phone call route information, and more particularly, to a system, apparatus and/or method of providing phone call route information, wherein significant information about a caller is provided to a Callee (i.e., the called party) by providing information about how the caller obtained a phone number and/or contact information of the Callee.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the scale of a mobile communication market has rapidly grown, and now, mobile communication has become an essential element for modern people. However, according to the growth of the mobile communication market, drawbacks have appeared, such as personal information and data thefts and leaks, and a related increase in spam calls. Typically, spam calls are more nuisances to people than spam messages or spam emails since spam calls require immediate responses.
Accordingly, some mobile communication users use a caller identification (ID) service so as not to answer a phone call from a caller who is not registered in their contact lists.
However, it may be undesirable to block all phone calls from people who are not in their contact list, and beneficial phone calls instead of promotional phone calls may also be blocked and/or disregarded.